TMNT meets Phineas and Ferb
by SophiaStones123
Summary: Hello everybody! This story can also be found in DeviantArt as well, but if there is any reason as to why you are not going/can't go to DA to read it, don't worry, all the chapters will be posted right here! So, ready or not, here's the story! :) We all know about TMNT and Phineas and Ferb, but what happens when two worlds collide? Stay tuned to find out! :)
1. Prolouge: Oh no

"Done and done." Donatello mumbled to himself and smiled at the sight of his newest creation. "Hey guys, come into the lab! I got something to show you!" He yelled at his brothers. Everyone else stopped what they were doing, glanced at one another before rushing in. "I give you my latest creation, the T-Porter!" "Ugh Don, I was about to name it the T-Porter!" Mikey piped in. Ignoring his younger brother's intervention, Leo asked, "What do we need the T-Porter for? Don't we have the Shellraiser, the Party Wagon and the Shellracer?" "Yes, but we can use the T-Porter to travel to longer distances that the Shellraiser can't reach! Such as a Kraang technodrome! We can then replace the manually-powered submarine with the T-Porter!" "Sounds cool! When can we use it?" "We can use it right now actually, but..." "Come on bros, what are we waiting for? Let's use it!" Mikey interrupted Don and rushed into the T-Porter. "Wait for me!" "Let's do this!" Raph and Leo rushed in as well. Sighing, Don followed right ahead. "Ok guys, we are going to teleport in 3...2...1" A press of a button and the turtles vanished into thin air.

-  
"Ok guys, we have reached the rooftops." Don stated. However, when they took a closer look, they found that it is not night-time anymore and that they are not on the rooftops, they are outside a certain house. They are standing on a patch of grass and there is even a big tree just a few steps away from them. "Where is this? Where are we?" "I have no idea Leo, I did punch in the correct coordinates. Something must be wrong with the T-Porter. We have to go back the lair now." Don immediately turn around to see the portal that they just went into disappeared. "Oh no."  
"OH NO! Are we gonna be stuck in here forever? I don't wanna die!" "Calm down man!" Raph yelled at Mikey. "Donnie! Is there any other way to get back to the lair?" Before Donnie can answer that question, suddenly a door opened. They saw a red-haired boy and a green-haired boy getting out of the house with a teal animal being carried in their arms. "Quick, hide!" The turtles tried to hide but it was too late. The boys had spotted them and stood there, mouths agaped. "Oh no, we're in big trouble." Leo mumbled under his breath.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Phineas and Ferb

"Woah..." Phineas was amazed. "Did you just see that?" Ferb nodded his head in affirmation. "Who are you?" The turtles looked at one another uneasily; their existence must be kept a secret. In other words, the children should not know that they existed. Nevertheless, Leo stood forward. "Hello, I am Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. These are my brothers: Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." Donnie and Raph nodded at them. Mikey went up to them and said, "Hey dudes!" Phineas and Ferb smiled at him and put Perry down. "Hey, I am Phineas, this is my brother Ferb and this is our pet platypus Perry." "You got a pet platypus? Does he do cool tricks or..." "He's a platypus, they don't do much." "Oh..." Mikey backed down on mild disappointment. "So, why are you here?" "So that's it?" Donnie asked in surprise. "You don't get freaked out when seeing giant talking turtles talking to you?" "We have seen Santa, superheroes and any other odd stuff, why should we be freaked out?' Ferb suddenly blurted out. "You have seen THE Santa Claus? Am I on his good list this year?" Mikey got punched down by Raph. "Hey!" "Mikey, we have no time for that. We have to get back to the lair! Hey Phineas! Do you know a way back to New York?" "I don't know, but we can build something to help you." "You build stuff?" "Yeah! We built a rollercoaster, a cruise ship, a giant metal shark, even ninja suits." "Ninja suits? Wow." Leo stated. "Are you sure it's not your imagination? I don't expect kids like you to be able to built the actual things that you guys mentioned." "Yes, we are sure, and yes, yes I guess we are too young to built those things. Wait, let me get our scrapbook full of our blueprints." Phineas immediately rushed into the house to get the scrapbook.

"Woah" "Cool!" "Awesome!" "This is amazing! You guys can really build anything!" "So, do you want to explain how you guys get here?" Donnie, convinced by their scrapbook, began to explain everything. "...so that's how we get here." "Hmm, I think you crossed over from your dimension to our dimension, because I have never heard of any alien species called the 'Kraang'." "So, can you help?" "Sure! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We are gonna build an inter-dimensional portal! Hey, where's Perry?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Candace and the group

"I don't know, he is nowhere to be seen." Leo answered. "Does he disappear like that often?" "Yes, every day, actually. I sometimes wonder where he goes." Phineas claimed. "So, do you have the blueprints for the original portal that you guys just came out of?" "Let me see...Ah, here it is!" Donnie exclaimed. "Ok, so let's start building!" Just when they were about to start building the portal, an orange-haired girl appeared. "Phineas and Ferb, Mom is just about to go out running errands, so I am supposed to..." Her words were interrupted when she saw the 4 giant green turtles. "Phineas! Who are these people, and why are they in the backyard? Wait...why do they look like turtles?"

The 4 turtles look at her uneasily, partly because having more people knowing that they exist may make their existence lesser of a secret, and partly because of her sudden outburst. "Guys, meet my sister Candace. Candace, I would like you to meet Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." The turtles nodded at her politely.

"They came from an alternate dimension. They accidentally came to our dimension and we are going to build an inter-dimensional portal for them. Wanna join in?" "Uh, no thanks." Candace refuses. "Phineas and Ferb, you are so busted! I am telling Mom! MOM!" She turned and ran back into the house. The turtles immediately vanished into their hiding spots. "There. You see Mom? There are giant talking turtles in our backyard!" Candace triumphantly showed her mother the backyard.  
"Candace, I see nothing. Are you sure it's not your imagination?" Candace looked at the backyard. "Bbbbbut...they were there Mom! Phineas, where did they go?" Phineas shrugged. "Alright, I am going out to run some errands. Have fun boys!" "Bye Mom!" Their mother went back into the house with Candace taken aback. "Bbbbbbbut..." The turtles went out from their hiding spots. "Woah, how did you guys do that? How did you hide so quickly?" "It's a ninja thing." "So, you guys are ninja turtles? Cool!" Phineas marvelled.

-  
"Well, your sister is very...odd, to say the least. Does she do this often?" "Well, she tries to bust us by showing Mom our inventions every time we build one.""Woah! Did you ever get caught? "No, come to think of it, our inventions will suddenly vanish into thin air by the time she and Mom came in. Anyways, I think Mom will love to see our inventions!" Phineas answered. "Ok, let's grab our toolkits and we can start building!" "Great, finally!" Raph exclaimed.

Just then, the backyard gate is opened. "Hey Phineas! What'cha doin?" "Building an inter-dimensional portal." "Cool! Can I join in?" "Sure!" "Hey guys, what's going on?" Buford suddenly came in with Baljeet. "We are building an inter-dimensional portal." "Ok, let's build this then!" "Ok, but you guys should meet our new friends. Hey, where did they go?" The turtles immediately came out of their hiding places. "Sorry Phineas for hiding...again, but we can't let our existence be known to too many people."

"It's ok! Guys, meet Isabella, Buford and Baljeet." The 3 kids waved at them. "Isabella, Buford and Baljeet, meet our new friends. They said that they are from another dimension and they accidentally came to ours. This is why we are building the inter-dimensional portal. It's for them." "Oh." The 3 answered simultaneously. "Then let's build this portal! Do we have the blueprint?" "Got it! Its right here!" Donnie answered. "Ok, then let's do it!" Phineas exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 3: Kraang invasion? Oh no!

Meanwhile, under the Flynn-Fletcher house...  
"Good morning Agent P." Major Monogram said. "Doofenshmirtz has recently bought an enormous bunch of tools and supplies from various stores in Danville. We currently do not know what he is doing but it can't be good. We need you to find out what he is doing and stop him." Perry gave Major Monogram a salute before running to his scooter and driving off to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building to stop his nemesis.

"Phineas! Have you seen my screwdriver?" "Yeah, here it is." "We need to fasten this bit, Ferb, can you handle it?" Ferb gave Donnie a thumbs up sign before going up to fasten a part of the portal. "Isabella! Can you screw that portal part tightly?" "Okie dokie!" Isabella agreed and ran off with a screwdriver. Despite the turtles being busy helping Donnie and the inventive children, they can't help marvel at the children's ability to invent and build. "Seriously guys, I have to say, you are doing an awesome job! Almost as good as Donnie!" "Thanks! You guys are doing great too!" Phineas yelled out loud as the loud machinery makes up most of the noise in the backyard. "I never knew there could be more Donnies in other dimensions!" Raph commented at the children's skills. Donnie grinned from ear to ear before referring to the blueprint of the T-Porter.

"Perry the Platypus, how completely unexpected! And by unexpected, I mean EXPECTED!" Doofenshmirtz said as he saw his teal nemesis. "And you have just fallen into my trap!" He pushed a button and a basket trap popped out from nowhere, trapping Perry. "You are also just in time to see my latest invention...The PORTALINATOR!" He took off a piece of cloth, revealing his invention. "You see, I have the idea that since I could not take control of the Tri-State Area, I can try to take control of other dimensions and build my own army. I can then use my newfound army to take control of the entire TRI-STATE AREA!" A streak of lightning suddenly flashed in the sky. "What's with the clouds and lightning?" Doofenshmirtz wondered.

"Anyway, let's see if the invention is working!" Doofenshmirtz immediately turned on the device and it sprung to life, right before their very eyes. "YES, it worked!" Doofenshmirtz cheered. Before he could savour on the taste of victory, a portal opened and some pink exoskeletons appeared.

"Kraang, where is the location which is known as this place?" "Kraang does not comprehend." The Kraang robots which swarmed in through the portal asked one another. "Hey, who are you guys? Why do you keep calling yourselves the Kraang all the time? You sound like a broken record!" Doofenshmirtz impatiently questioned. "We are the Kraang, and we will take over the planet which is known as the Earth. We will take over the Earth, by order of Kraang Prime." "Actually, I am trying to take over the Tri-State Area too!" Doofenshmirtz eagerly answered. "What is the name which is known as your name?"

"My name? Oh I am Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz. This is my nemesis Perry the Platypus." "This is the animal which is known as a platypus which is also known as your enemy?" Doofenshmirtz answered, "Uh, yes?" The Kraang immediately blasted at the basket trap. It missed Perry, but it blew a hole in the basket trap. Perry immediately took the opportunity to escape. "Something called the Kraang is invading Danville together with Doofenshmirtz?" Perry wondered. "Not good, must report to Major Monogram via the widescreen monitor right away."

As Mikey was helping, he accidentally found a hatch below some grass. "Hey dudes, dudettes, check this hatch out!" Everyone immediately gathered to where Mikey is pointing. "Weird, I have never seen a hatch or trapdoor outside the backyard before." "Should we go explore it?" "I think we should. Come on!" Leo slided in first, followed by the others. "Woah...This is so, AWESOME!" Mikey shouted excitedly when he saw the cool settings in Perry's lair.

"Cool technology here! Did you do this Ferb?" Phineas asked his brother. "No." Ferb answered calmly. Donnie was amazed by the lair. "This place has tons of high-tech stuff that I can use!" Donnie said. "Are you sure you guys did not build this?" "No, no we didn't." Phineas answered. Just then, a teal platypus was making his way into the lair, preparing to report the matter to MM, when he suddenly saw the entire group there, in his lair. He looked at them with a mixture of amazement and bewilderment while they saw him, looking very shocked and surprised. "Perry?" Phineas said.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories regained, Truth RV

Ah, there you are Agent P." Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "We have received some reports from other agents that..." He paused when he saw the group of children and turtles and Agent P there. "Great googly..." He said out loud. "How did you kids get in here?" "We saw that there was a secret trapdoor buried underneath the backyard." Phineas answered. "You found the trapdoor outside the house? CARL!" "Sorry sir, we did try our best to relocate the entrances to the lair." Carl answered behind the camera.  
"Umm, I have a few questions, where are we and who are you?" "Yeah, and why is Perry wearing a hat?" Phineas asked.

"I am Major Monogram, one of the majors of the O.W.C.A, also known as the Organisation Without A Cool Acronym..." "Organisation Without A Cool Acronym? What kind of dorky name is that?" Raph asked. "Yeah, I could have named it better, like the Secret Assignment Agency." Mikey piped in. "Another lame name." "Guys, let Major..Monogram explain what is going on." Leo interrupted them, with difficulty speaking MM's name. "Yeah, what does Perry have anything to do with it?" Phineas asked, feeling very puzzled.

"Perry is one of the top-ranked secret agents of the organisation." "Woah, talk about professional." Donnie said. "Is that true Perry? You are a secret agent? Is that why you disappeared from the house several times?" Phineas asked Perry. Perry nodded in response. "But why didn't you tell us, Perry? We could be a great team and have lots of fun. Must be because you didn't trust us to tell us!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry handed him a pamphlet. "So, you know that your pet is a secret agent...Aw, don't want your silly pamphlet!" Phineas threw it on the floor. "What is up with pamphlets in your dimension? Why do you guys hate them so much?" Donnie curiously asked them. "We don't read them anymore." Phineas answered with some anger in his voice. Leo picked up that pamphlet and started to read it.

"I guess we have a lot of memories to recover. Carl! Can you fire up the ReverseAmnesiaInator?" "Yes sir. Kids, can you proceed to the door on your left? It contains a tunnel slide that leads to our headquarters." Phineas, though looked both mad and doubtful, decided to go through the door. Ferb and their friends then followed suit. "Agent P, can you remain in the lair with the creatures? I need to supervise the firing up." Perry gave a salute before seeing MM going away from the camera.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Leo shouted. "If your host family finds out about your age and status, then everyone who has seen you has to have their memory erased, or you will get relocated." Perry looked back at them. "Is that why you did not let your family know? Because you are afraid to get relocated?" Perry nodded. "Oh shell..." Everyone of the turtles couldn't imagine getting separated from each other, Master Splinter and their human friends. "Don't worry Perry, if they continued to question your trust, we will insist that they see this." Donnie said. Just then, Phineas and Ferb and their friends came in. Suddenly, they went and hugged Perry.

"Perry, I am sorry for not believing in you." Phineas said. "We did team up once and kicked Dr Doofenshmirtz from the other dimension out of this dimension, and Major Monogram told us about your relocation. We agreed to erase our memories." "Yes, we have a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." "Agreed." "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Now, since that is settled, onto the mission. Agent P, we have received reports from other agents that some alien species known as the K.R.A.A.N.G is threatening to take over Danville together with the L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N, but we have no idea who they are." "Do you mean the Kraang?" Leo said. "Yeah, I think so. Why? Do you know them by any chance?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, we do!" "They are our enemies!" Raph said.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 5: Shredder is back? Oh no

"I see." Shredder said. "So, there is another Earth in another dimension?" "Yes, the one who is known as the Shredder is correct." The Kraang answered. "Hmm." The Shredder pondered. "Were there any people who is currently taking control over the Earth?" "No, the one who is known as the Shredder." The Kraang replied. "But, there is one who is known as Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz who is currently trying to take over what is currently known as the Tri State Area. He has an enemy who is known as Perry the Platypus."

"Interesting." The Shredder said. "The turtles have interfered with my plans long enough. I can gain control of the dimension and gain my own mutant army. That way, nothing will stop my plans from taking control of the world and taking Hamato Yoshi down." The Shredder laughed under his breath as he thought of his seemingly foolproof plan.

"They were your enemies?" Major Monogram asked the turtles. "Yes, sir. They are trying to take over OUR world!" Leo stated.  
"Now, they are trying to take control of both worlds!" "We can't just stand by and do nothing!" Phineas said. "We must take action now!" "Yeah, but how do we do that?" Buford asked. Just then, Perry took his platypus foot-shaped locket and passed it to Phineas. Phineas remembered what it does and immediately understood. Just then, Major Monogram came back with more reports. "Agent P, there are more reports sent by the other agents, informing us that someone who is known as the Shredder has passed into our dimension." "What? The Shredder?" The turtles gasped in horror.

"You know him? Who is he?" Phineas asked. "The Shredder is our biggest enemy." Leo explained. "He and our master, who is also known as Hamato Yoshi, used to be brothers, but they are now enemies." "He is a high-level assassin. We have tried to defeat him, but we failed each time. We barely escaped with the skin of our shells." "Hmm, he sounds like he is a hard nut to crack." Phineas pondered. "But luckily, I think we got the right tools to stop them." "Huh?" The turtles wondered. "He is an assassin and is very dangerous. Are you guys sure you won't get killed? Perhaps..." "Don't worry, we won't." Phineas said confidently. The turtles widen their eyes as Perry switched his big screened monitor to Emergency Alert Level Alpha Red mode. "Please insert the key." The monitor indicated.

Phineas immediately put the locket onto the keypad. "Phineas and Ferb, this message is top-secret, for your ears only." "For your ears? What the shell?" "SHHHH!" Donnie shushed Raph. "If you are hearing this, the Tri State Area is at Emergency Alert Level Alpha Red. Agent P needs your help." "How does he know we'll know what to do?" Despite remembering about their interdimension adventure, Phineas asked that question anyways. "He knows you will know what to do. He also knows that you two are the only ones capable of helping him, because you two are the only ones capable of creating these." As the message has finished relaying, a giant door behind them was opened. The turtles and children and Agent P turned towards the door.

"Auto-Scan Replication initiated." The inventions that Phineas and Ferb built all summer were being replicated and displayed. Phineas and Ferb and the other children beamed with pride as they remembered the adventure that they had while using the inventions. The turtles looked on in amazement.

"Woah..." Donnie said in awe. "Amazing!" "Incredible!" "Wow, this, is, AWESOME!" Mikey can't help but shouted excitedly. "You guys really built all this? I am not doubting your abilities to invent anymore!" Phineas and Ferb beamed. "Thank Perry, he replicated all those inventions." Everyone smiled at him while Perry blushed a bit. "Isabella, can you call Stacy and Candace?" Phineas immediately instructed. "And Buford and Baljeet, can you call Irving and everyone else?" "Of course." Everyone of the gang went off. "Perry, can you get the other agents? I think we need all the help we can get." Perry gave them a salute before rushing off. "What are we supposed to do?" Leo asked. "You did mention you have a master right?" Phineas asked. "Why don't we finish the portal and get help from your dimension?" "Uh...ok." Though the turtles are a bit uneasy about Master Splinter's reaction if he sees the children, they knew they need all the help they can all get. "Ok then. Ferb! Let's go help them finish the portal!" Ferb blew a key in response.


	7. Chapter 6: Meet Casey, April and Sensei

"So, you are the one whom they call...Doctor Doofenshmirtz?" "Yes, yes I am. I am so glad that someone shares the same passion as me! To take over the entire TRI STATE AREA!" Doofenshmirtz cheered happily. "I, on the other hand, would like to take over this world," The Shredder stated, "And see the world in chaos!" "What? No, I want to only take over the Tri State Area, not destroy it..." As he objected, the Kraang captured him. "The one who is known as the Shredder, what must we do to the one who is known as Doctor Doofenshmirtz?" "He mentioned that he has an enemy called Perry the Platypus, is that correct?" "This is correct, the one who is known as the Shredder." "Hmm." The Shredder pondered for a moment.

"Even though the turtles will not stop me, I fear that this...platypus may stop me and get in the way of plans. You must capture him and destroy him at sight, along with any other who tries to stop me and interfere with my plans." "Understood, the one who is known as the Shredder." The Kraang then proceeded to lock Doofenshmirtz up. "Why are you even doing this fhuhfuhhrfhfhhfh." The Kraang taped his mouth and tied him up and put him aside. "Because" The Shredder answered. "The world has taken what was rightfully mine!"

"Omg this is sooooo exciting!" Irving cheered excitedly. The speculative fiction geek has seen what Phineas and Ferb can do and what they have done, such as saving the second dimension, but never, in his wildest dreams, will he see them working together with four giant talking turtles which came from another dimension. "C'mon, we've got no time for this! The Kraang and the Shredder can just take over this place at any minute now! Hey, Phineas! Is it ready yet?" Raph impatiently asked.

"Almost done, Raphael! Now, for the finishing touches." Phineas stated. "Ooooook, just a little more...And we are done!" "Finally!" "Ok, I will set the coordinates of OUR dimension and get help." Donnie then proceeded to type in the coordinates for their dimension. Suddenly, Donnie's lab is in sight in the portal. "Is that your lab?" "Cool!" "Wow." All the kids who stayed behind to help the turtles, Phineas and Ferb stared in awe. "It's cool, right?" Donnie smiled. "Ok, let's get Master Splinter and Casey and April." "Ok, while you guys get help, someone will have to stabilise the portal, so that there is enough time to get help before the entire portal disappears."

"We will help. Hurry, we don't have much time!" Leo smiled before rushing into the dojo. Unknown to them, April and Casey were already waiting for them. "Guys, we were so worried when you suddenly seem to disappear from the lair. Where were you?" "Come on, there is no time to explain. Is Master Splinter in the dojo?" "Yes, he is. What's with all the hurrying?" Casey asked. "Not now, Jones!" Raph snapped. "Follow Donnie into the portal thingy in his lab. Come on!" Everyone except Leo, who went into the dojo to get Master Splinter, pulled Casey and April into the other dimension.

"So, the Shredder is attempting to take over another world?" "Yes Master Splinter. There are innocent lives at stake Sensei, people can get hurt because of the invasion." "Then we must be ready. I will get some items first and we will be on our way." Master Splinter got his battle gear ready.

When April and Casey went into that dimension, they met two boys standing there with their friends. "Casey, April, meet Phineas, Ferb and their friends." Both groups shake hands upon seeing each other.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 7: Concerns for P & F

"Casey...and April, nice to meet you! This is Phineas(giggles)...and Ferb." Phineas and Ferb nodded at them politely. Both Phineas and Isabella blushed during her introduction, as they both remembered their kiss right before their initial memory erase. "Nice to meet you guys too! Soooooo...guys? Care to explain here?" April suddenly addressed the turtles. "Yeah dudes, why are we even here?" Casey asked with his eyebrow arched. "The Shredder and the Kraang are planning to take over another world!" "WHAT!" Casey and April shouted.

"So, they are trying to take over another world? That's pretty...complicated dude." "Yeah, it's an unexpected plan. They are no doubt planning something big, but luckily, we seemed to have found some help." Donnie nodded at the kids' direction. Phineas and Ferb smiled at that sentence. "What? Those people are our help? But...they are just kids? And aren't they a little too young for this?" Casey asked. "Yeah, no offence guys, but they are kids after all. Are you sure they should battle the Shredder? The Shredder is very dangerous, can they even survive this?"

"To answer your question, Casey, yes, yes we are." Ferb suddenly spoke up. Not really expecting an answer, Casey jumped a bit. Raph smirked at his reaction. "Not bad Jones, I never knew you were that jumpy." "No, of course not, I was just erm...getting out of his way." "Sure you are." Raph said. "Yes April, we were concerned about their involvement at first, since they are kids after all. But we discovered that there is more to them than it meets the eye." "And what is it, exactly?" April asked Donnie.

"Here, April, slide down that tube and you will see what I mean. Hey Casey, wanna slide down as well?" "Hey, wait for me dudes, don't leave me out of the fun!" Casey followed Donnie and April down into the lair. Just then, Master Splinter walked out of the portal, together with Leo. "Leonardo, are we in the world where the Shredder and his allies attempt to take over?" "Yes Sensei. And here are some people from this world." Phineas and Ferb and the rest of the group waved and smiled at him. Master Splinter smiled back at them. "And they are the ones who will help us defeat them, Sensei." "What? Them?" Master Splinter was amazed.

"Leonardo, I must remind you that the Shredder and his allies are very dangerous in terms of combat. Those people are just...children, Leonardo. We should not endanger the lives of innocent people and definitely should not let them die in Saki's hands." "Sensei, I do not want to endanger their lives, but we will need all the help we can get. I thought that their lives will be in danger as easily as the New Yorkers, but they showed us what they are capable of." "Oh?" Master Splinter wondered. "And what are they capable of, Leonardo?"

"For a start Sensei, the portal we just walked into. It's gone now, but they built it from scratch, using Donnie's blueprint." "Really?" Sensei was fascinated and amazed. He knew that Donnie was gifted in terms of intelligence; even his other sons and their human friends cannot compete with him in terms of intelligence. Hearing about children having the same gifts as Donnie is indeed a big WOW. "What else did they do?" "I am glad you asked that Sensei!" Mikey suddenly burst in. "They built those awesome inventions that may help us!" "Sensei, can you go down that slide over there? There seems to be no other way to go in, at least, not that we know of..." "Of course, Leonardo." They went down the lair.

Casey's POV  
Woah! I have heard of science fiction but this is incredible! These inventions can beat Donnie's any day! Master Splinter seems to be awestruck by this as well! The group of kids came in as well, since I kinda heard from Phineas that everyone had arrived. That orange-haired girl is really weird, but it does remind me of my fear of rats when she screamed at the sight of Master Splinter and looked ready to faint. Though the turtle dudes, Phineas and Ferb convinced her that it was alright and he was not going to harm her in any way, she still looked uneasy.

Normal POV  
"Ok everyone, choose your own invention and let's go save Danville!" Phineas shouted. Everyone cheered in agreement. It's time to save Danville!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 8: Let's kick some robot chassis

Perry's Side  
He knows that he must gather up ALL the agents, but where will he start? Just then, he received an alert via his wrist communicator, "Warning to all agents, robots are seen invading the Tri-State Area. Repeat, robots are seen taking over the Tri-State Area. Agents, please follow these plans that are being sent to you right now to help stop this invasion." Perry then received a piece of paper coming from his fedora. Glad that he received the fedora upgrade, he took it and read. "Agents, please assemble at the town square and take up these formations." "Ok, so they are in the town square." Perry thought. "Good, that makes it easier."  
He immediately rushed to the town square to gather up the agents, just like what Phineas and Ferb had told him.

Agents' Side (excluding Perry)  
The agents decided to use the mirror trick, just like last time, since a flashlight would be out of the question; a flashlight would be too big for most of them to hold. When they saw the signal sent by Agent P (Pig) via the mirror, the animal agents immediately rushed in to attack the Kraang bots. "Kraang, creatures known as a Chihuahua, frog and a turtle are attacking the Kraang. Kraang must..." The Kraang bots were then immediately destroyed. The team held a tight formation and even though they were initially successful, more Kraang bots suddenly appeared. As there were too many to deal with, they were soon at the mercy of the Kraang bots. Just as the Kraang bots were about to shoot, Perry arrived and attacked using his fedora as a boomerang.

Perry's Side  
Perry had arrived in time to hear the Kraang bots, "Kraang, this is the creature known as the platypus, also known as Perry the Platypus which is interfering with the plan known as the Shredder's plan. We must destroy him." The lasers were then directed at him. Perry immediately jumped on a Kraang bot just as the lasers started firing. When the lasers shot at the Kraang bot, he did a flip and jumped onto the next Kraang bot. 5 Kraang bots were destroyed as a result and Perry glanced strangely at the pink jellyfish-like Kraang running off, thinking, "What are the turtles battling, exactly?"

Just then, he got shot and fell to the ground. Just as he was about to get shot again, suddenly, a baseball and a sai went running towards the Kraang bot, attracting some attention and killing a Kraang bot. Perry smiled as he saw the baseball moving at a certain pattern when it hit the Kraang bot. He recognised that ball.

Just then, he heard a shout, "Hey robot-heads, looking for us?" When he and the Kraang turned around, they see a red-clad turtle and a red-haired triangular-looking boy starring at them. When the baseball flies back to the baseball launcher, Phineas pointed to Perry while giving him a knowing smile. Perry smiled and saluted back. He immediately jumped on the robot dog and hugged Phineas. Raph gave a knowing smile since he might do the same to Spike/Slash if he was here.

The Kraang immediately ran towards the robot dog but it moved and bit them into pieces. Just then, Ferb and Casey arrived; with a massive bull stampede!

Ferb and Casey's Side  
"You may want to hold on, Casey, the ride will be really bumpy and tough." "Uh, sure dude." Casey replied Ferb's remark. When the cow stampede started moving, Casey yelled out loud with thrill; that ride was amazing! Sure, it might be scary and dangerous at first glance, but it is thrilling and too cool! "How did you manage to hold on and you know...get used to it?" Casey asked Ferb. "Oh, we opened a robot rodeo, using these robot bulls." Ferb calmly answered.

"Woah, that's incredible dude." Casey was in awe. "My sister would have liked that idea if she were here, no kid whom we know would have pulled that kind of stuff off." "Yes, yes I guess we are too young to do this kind of stuff." "Right." Casey replied. Things went silent during the next awkwardly-spent seconds. "So, what did the monitor say? Something about meeting at the town square, right?" "Yes, yes it did." "Come on, let's do this." "Agreed." Ferb agreed with Casey.

When the duo reached the town square, the bull stampede immediately stomped the Kraang bots that are starting to gather at the town square. Ferb immediately programmed the bulls to stop as soon as the town square looked clear. "Hey Jones!" Casey turned around to see Raph and Phineas smiling at them, together with Agent P. "Hey dude! I have to say, that is an awesome robot dog!" "Thanks, Ferb and I spent some time working on this!" "That's cool, dude! Hey Raph! How many Kraang bots have you guys destroyed?" "I would say, about 20 to 30 of them." "I didn't know you were counting!" "I wasn't, Jones!" "Haha..." Casey smiled and laughed a bit.

Just then, Candace and Stacy arrived using the gigantic treehouse figures!

Candace and Stacy's Side  
"So, that was a fun time, smashing up robots from the 2nd Dimension." "It sure was, with the treehouses that Phineas and Ferb built." "So, you up for another round?" "You bet!" Candace and Stacy immediately jumped in and rushed to the town square via the treehouse figures.

Normal Side  
"Now, THIS, is what I call busting!" Candace and Stacy pushed the buttons, causing the treehouse figures to do a brofist.  
Just then, different inventions appeared; the roller-coaster, the painting-chopper, the spinning tops, the Beak and other various items appeared. When the motor vehicle came in, the animal agents immediately rushed in and sat on their respective seats. A surprised remark was caused when a turtle was spotted as an agent. "Dudes, look, there's a turtle as an agent! We can soooo totally be agents in the organisation!" "We are not gonna be one, Mikey, we are not in this dimension!" "Ohhhh..." Mikey backed away from the the steering of the metal shark.

Everyone else from the turtles' dimension were not entirely surprised to see a turtle as an agent, but Master Splinter wondered, "As there are various animals here, are there agent rats as well?" "Hmm, I...I think so..." "Sensei..." "Ok, guys, let's not delay the battle against the Kraang and the Shredder any longer, let's do this!" "Yeah!" "Let's do it!" "Go for it!" As the Phinedroids and Ferbots were released (Donnie almost got distracted by being amazed again), Phineas yelled to everyone, "All right everyone, let's kick some robot chassis!"  
"Yeah!" "Come on guys, let's take care of them!" "Let's do it!" "Hey Phineas, what are we gonna do?" The Love Handel asked Phineas.

"Musical Accompaniment!" "Yeah!" Phineas tossed a baseball launcher at both Perry and Raph. The battle begins!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 9: This is a Robot Riot!

**A/N: Before I even start this chapter,** **Phineas and Ferb and TMNT do not belong to me, they belong to Disney and Nickelodeon and every single one of its respective owners! This story has ideas fresh out of the oven, so any story found on DA with the same plot, names and story are purely coincidental. I apologise for any grammatical errors and spelling errors found in this story, thanks**

 **Song does not belong to me either! :) So, enjoy!**

 **To TheGreatGodzilla: The issue is fixed! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **To Everyone Else: Thanks for coming along for the ride as well! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Everyone charged in. Let the battle begin!

 **We're gonna kick some robot chassis, so you better tell your robot nation, to say a robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare for an automaton annihilation.**

"Woah! This is amazing! I like the sound of that! Especially that music!" "Not surprising, since that band was quite popular back then, according to our Mom." Phineas aimed the baseball launcher at the Kraang droids and hit them at a pattern. "So, you have to aim at them? And use your hand movement to hit them after shooting the ball?" "Yeah, try it!" Phineas encouraged him to hit the Kraang droids using the baseball launcher.

"Like this?" Raph managed to hit a number using that baseball launcher. "Wow, you're a fast learner!" "Thanks. You and your platypus aren't doing badly yourselves." Phineas and Perry exchanged happy looks before aiming at another Kraang droid.

 **You think you're gonna take us down. Well, mechanical man, you just try it. You gonna ride that rail out of town. This is a Robot Riot! I think you know what I mean! This is a Robot Riot, I'm gonna break you down and sell you for scrap metal, but I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline, 'cause your momma was a blender and your dad was just a washing machine! This is a Robot Riot!**

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Casey yelled as Ferb led the robot bulls towards a group of Kraang droids. The Kraang droids were stepped on and were in pieces within minutes. "Ok, Casey, let me show you how to use the Anti-Gravity Ray." "Anti-Gravity Ray? That is sooooo cool!" He saw Ferb activating it and aimed it at a Kraang droid. "Now watch." Casey looked on in a mixture of wonder and amazement as Ferb lifted it up into the air and threw it at a Kraang droid. The Kraang droids are destroyed within seconds. "Can I use it?" "Yes, yes you can, but I would advise you to be careful."

The Fireside Girls passed them with the spinning tops, passing them with great speed. "Woah!" Casey had to hold on to not fall off the herd. He then aimed at another Kraang droid and threw it onto a nearby group. He heard the group of Kraang droids exploding. "I love this thing! Goongala!" He used a hockey puck and threw it using a hockey stick, while he was standing up, holding on to a bull's horn. He managed to take down a small group of Kraang droids.

The Fireside Girls used the spinning tops' speed to drill the Kraang droids into the ground. The Kraang droids tried to move away quickly but it was too late, they were already being smashed and drilled. April was in the monster truck together with Leo and another Fireside Girl. "Ginger, can you use the remote and drive this to the left?" "Are you sure? There are robots there." "Yes, I'm sure." The monster truck was then swerved to the left. Leo then took out his katana and slashed the Kraang Droids. They fell onto the ground within minutes. "Cool." Ginger Hirano remarked. April smiled knowingly.

 **I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down. I'm gonna take you to a chop shop downtown, you know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon. I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'. You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues. You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze, I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya. Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya.(This is a Robot Riot!)  
**  
"Donnie! We better activate the robots now! Where's the remote?" "It's right here, Mikey!" "Can I activate them? Can I, can I?" "Sigh...Ok, Mikey." "YES! You're the best, Donnie!" Donnie chuckled. Django chuckled a bit as well while hearing this. "You're kinda lucky to have a younger brother like that. I am an only child, so..." "Oh, I see." "Don't worry, Donnie. I have an awesome dad who is an artist, and I have friends like Phineas and Ferb. I don't feel lonely, I only think that I am lucky to have made such awesome friends." "Cool." Everyone in the metal shark smiled when they saw that the Phinedroids and Ferbots were activated, and flew from the plane onto the ground, taking down the Kraang droids.

Isabella charged towards a Kraang droid and inserted the unicorn's horn into the exoskeleton of the Kraang droid. She waited for the right time to get down and when the time came, she landed onto the ground. The Kraang droid crashed into the other Kraang droids. "YES! That's a double victory!"

Master Splinter landed onto the robot dog. "Master Splinter! Where did you come from?" "I came from the painting helicopter. The numbers are increasing in size, it seems." "Don't worry, we will get them soon enough! Hold on!" The robot dog swerved to the left and when it stopped, Phineas and Perry each shot a baseball at a group of Kraang droids. The Kraang droids were smacked straight on by the baseballs. The baseballs were then retreated back into the launchers and Phineas and Perry both did a high-five.

The treehouse devices slid from the roller-coaster tracks and stepped onto a large group of Kraang droids. Every machine and invention moved out of the way. The Beak (or rather, Baljeet and Irving) used the rocket packs that Phineas and Ferb installed on the feet of the suit and managed to punch another group of Kraang droids. Buford used the tail of the platypus device to hit and push a Kraang droid back.

 **Oh man, it's on! This is a Robot Riot, I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together. In a new configuration just to mow my lawn, 'cause your sister is a fridge, and you know her light is always on. This is a Robot Riot!**

"Hey, the Kraang droids kept entering the portal, at Dr Doofenshmirtz's penthouse!" "Dr Doofenshmirtz? Who's that?" "That's Perry's nemesis. Does he have anything to do with this?" "Let's not answer this question right now. Let's go there then! There's one question though...How are we gonna do that?" "Use the grappling hooks that Perry gave you guys!" "Why can't we use the jet-packs?" "That could alert anyone in there, and we can't do that, we can get caught." "...Good point."

"Ok, aim at the top of the building, annnndddd fire!" They aimed at the top and fired. They were then pulled up by the strings of the grappling hooks. "Ferb, we have to close the portal!" Ferb gave a thumbs up. Perry gave a headphone set with a microphone to Raph. Raph understood. He had to contact the others. He activated the headphones, which were connected to the several headphones around the area.

-START CHAT-  
Raph: Hey guys, can you hear me?  
Leo: Loud and clear, Raph. Can everyone hear this as well?  
Casey: Yeah, I can hear you, with these headphones.  
Mikey: Yeah dude, I can.  
Donnie: Definitely, Raph. Is Master Splinter with you?  
Raph: Yes. Now listen. We are approaching the position where the portal is.  
Donnie: What portal? The portal where the Kraang came from?  
Raph: Yes. Now listen guys, you guys can come to the top floor, where the portal is, but be careful. The Shredder may be around there, waiting for us.  
Leo: Got it, Raph. Where are you guys anyway?  
Raph: At the purple, weirdly-shaped building. It says, "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" on the side.  
Donnie: Mikey and I saw that building. Ok, guys, I am on my way. I will send you guys the location and appearance of the building via T-Phone. Stay sharp.  
Raph: Got it, over and out.  
-END CHAT-

-START CHAT-  
Phineas: Ok, team, can anyone else hear this?  
Candace: Yeah, I can.  
Phineas: Everyone else?  
Everyone else: "Yes, Phineas!" "Yes, I can hear you loud and clear!" "Yes, I can." "Yes, we can!"  
Phineas: Ok guys, Perry and I will find a way to close the portal, together with Raph and their master. You guys can come to Doofenshmirtz's penthouse as soon as possible.  
Everyone: "Ok, Phineas, we will hold the ground and try to come to you as soon as we can."(I) "Yeah, I can't wait to smash these bozos."(BU) "Ok, Phineas, we will try to reach you as fast as we can." (BA)  
Phineas: Ok guys, over and out.  
-END CHAT-

When they ended their calls, they landed on the penthouse and hid somewhere to avoid detection.

 **Robot Riot! Robot Riot! (Look out!) Robot Riot! Robot Riot! This is a Robot Riot! This is a Robot Riot! This is a Robot Riot! (I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down. I'm gonna take you to a chop shop downtown)x3  
Alright!**

They peeked out of the corners to see the Shredder and the Kraang on the penthouse, discussing something. They hid back and listened in.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
